Reborn!
Reborn!, known in Japan as Katekyō Hitman Reborn! (家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! Katekyō Hittoman Ribōn!, "Katekyō" being a portmanteau of Katei Kyōshi and translated as Home Tutor), is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Akira Amano. The plot revolves around the life of a young boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada, who finds out that he is next in line to become the boss of the most powerful Mafia organization called Vongola, the Vongola Family. As such, the Vongola's most powerful hitman, a gun-toting infant named Reborn, is sent to tutor "Tsuna" on how to become a respectable boss. The individual manga chapters are serialized in Japan in Weekly Shōnen Jump. The individual chapters are collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Shueisha, with forty volumes released as of June 4, 2012. Viz Media licensed the series for an English language release in North America, shortening the series name to Reborn!. An anime adaptation of the series by Artland aired on TV Tokyo between October 7, 2006 and September 25, 2010. There have also been various video games based on the series, as well as two light novels by Hideaki Koyasu. Reborn! has become one of the best-selling Weekly Shōnen Jump manga with several of its volumes becoming top-sellers in Japan. Reviewers from the series praised its use of comedy as well as the designs used for the infant characters. They also mentioned that though it has become more violent since volume 8, it has turned into a more typical shōnen series, praising the storylines and the fights. Story The Reborn! story revolves around a boy named Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, who is chosen to become the Vongola (Italian clam) Family's boss due to him being the great-great-great-great grandson of the first Vongola boss, who had moved to Japan from Italy during his time. He is told by Reborn that he will become the tenth (Italian decimo) Vongola boss. Also, the other candidates for the position of the head of the Vongola Family have died. For these reasons, Tsuna is the only remaining heir. As such, Timoteo a.k.a. "Vongola IX", the current head of the family, sends Reborn, an infant hitman from Italy, to train Tsuna. Tsuna then unwillingly undergoes training from Reborn. Reborn's main method of teaching Tsuna is the "Deathperate Bullet" (死ぬ気弾 Shinukidan), which will make the person be "reborn" with a stronger self intent on fulfilling his dying will. Through his experiences, the initially clumsy and underachieving Tsuna unconsciously becomes stronger and more confident, which ultimately makes him better suited as the Vongola Family's boss despite continuing to reject his Mafia inheritance. He also starts making several friendships such as his crush Kyoko Sasagawa. Tsuna goes through many predicaments in his progress of becoming the Vongola boss including fighting against escaped Mafia convicts posing as Kokuyo Junior High students. Later, The Varia, Vongola assassin squad, claim the right for their boss, Xanxus to be the true Vongola boss, and starts a competition with Tsuna to decide who would be the Vongola boss. To defeat the Varia, Reborn recruits most of Tsuna's schoolmates to become the Vongola guardians: Hayato Gokudera, an expert on dynamite who wishes to be his right-hand man, Takeshi Yamamoto, a baseball player who thinks that the Mafia is a game, Ryohei Sasagawa, the energetic captain of the school boxing club, and Kyoya Hibari, the deadly head prefect. Lambo, a weak infant assassin who came to kill Reborn, and Chrome Dokuro, a girl who has a mental and physical link with the criminal Mukuro Rokudo, joins them as well. Later, after defeating the Varia, Tsuna and his friends are transported to the future where they must face the Millefiore Family, who are annihilating the Vongola. They also find that all the Arcobaleno are dead except for Lal Mirch, who was the holder of the corrupted Pacifier. As Tsuna and the Vongola Guardians from his time fight the Millefiore they learn that Shoichi Irie, a comrade of Tsuna's future self, was the one who sent them to the future as the future Tsuna said they were the only ones who can defeat the Millefiore leader Byakuran. It is later revealed that Byakuran has gained knowledge from parallel worlds and that he wants to obtain all the Mafia rings in order to obtain a power similar to omniscience. After defeating Byakuran, Tsuna and company return to the present where they learn that Tsuna is to undergo the inheritance ceremony to officially become the 10th boss of the Vongola Family. However, the ceremony is attacked by the Shimon Family, who have sworn revenge on Vongola Primo for supposedly betraying the first Shimon boss. Armed with their new Vongola Gear, Tsuna confronts the Shimon family on a secluded island. The Mafia family, Vindice, are involved in the battle and imprison the losers of the feud. After several battles, it is revealed, Daemon Spade, a member of the first generation of Vongola, was manipulating Shimon. He uses the conflict to take control of Mukuro's body and intends to conquer Vongola to remodel it to his image, but the combined strength of Tsuna and Shimon's leader, Enma Kozato, manages to defeat Daemon once and for all. Afterwards, Reborn and the other Arcobaleno are offered a chance to compete against one another in order to undo the curse inflicted upon them. Each Arcobaleno chooses a representative to fight for them, and the winner will have a chance to undo the curse. However, the Vindice enter the fight and reveal to Reborn and Tsuna that the tournament is actually a front for the selection of a new Arcobaleno, while the previous Arcobaleno are discarded to either die, or become Vindice themselves. Manga Written and drawn by Akira Amano, the Reborn! manga has been serialized in Japan's Weekly Shōnen Jump Volume 26 since May 31, 2004 and it is still ongoing. The individual chapters are also published in collected volumes by Shueisha, with the first volume having been released on October 4, 2004, and as of June 4, 2012, forty volumes have been released. The series has been licensed for an English language release in North America by Viz Media. Viz serializes the chapters in their monthly manga anthology Shōnen Jump Advanced and has also released them in volumes. The first volume was released on October 3, 2006; the sixteenth volume was released on July 6, 2010. Viz has currently placed the series on hiatus. An official character book titled Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Official Character Book Vongola 77 was released on October 4, 2007 in Japan. It is based on the manga and covers the 77 incidents that happened since Reborn arrived at the Sawada household. The book also reveals profiles of major characters including birthdays and favorites. Short side stories not shown in the manga are also included, along with free color posters drawn by Amano. On April 2, 2010, the series' first artbook, titled Reborn Colore!, was released. Volume List This list contains all chapters currently in volumes/tankōbon. |} Chapters Not Yet In Volumes These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Weekly Shōnen Jump from January 2012 onwards. *Target 382. *Target 383. *Target 384. *Target 385. *Target 386. *Target 387. *Target 388. *Target 389. *Target 390. *Target 391. *Target 392. *Target 393. *Target 394. *Target 395. *Target 396. *Target 397. *Target 398. *Target 399. *Target 400. *Target 401. *Target 402. *Target 403. Anime The series has been adapted into an anime series that lasts 203 episodes, and is produced by Artland and directed by Kenichi Imaizumi. It first aired on October 7, 2006 on the Japanese network TV Tokyo and ended on September 25, 2010. Though the anime series has not been licensed for distribution outside of Japan, Funimation, on behalf of Japan's d-rights production company, exercised a power of attorney to remove fansubbed episodes of the Reborn! anime from the internet. Thus, to prevent copyright infringement, cease and desist notices were sent to fansub groups who were subtitling the series. On March 21, 2009, the anime-streaming website Crunchyroll began streaming subtitled episodes of the Japanese series in North America. New episodes were available within an hour after the airing in Japan. As of May 29, 2009, a total of twenty-seven DVD volumes have been released in Japan by Marvelous Entertainment. The DVDs have secondary volume titles: the first eight volumes are "Bullets" which contains the first thirty-three episodes; the next eight are "Battles", and contains episodes 34 to 65; volumes seventeen and eighteen are "Daily Chapters", containing episodes 66 to 73; the next seven are the "Burn" volumes and contains episodes 74 to 101; and starting from volume 26, they are referred to as the "X.Burn" volumes. A DVD box containing the Bullet episodes was published in Japan on June 17, 2009. Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump